Various financing and loan processing systems and methods have been proposed. Examples include what is disclosed in the following patent documents:
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2001/0056399, entitled “WEB DEPENDENT CONSUMER FINANCING AND VIRTUAL RESELLING METHOD” and published on Dec. 27, 2001 in the name of Saylors; U.S. Patent Application Publication 2002/0111901, entitled “LOAN SERVICING SYSTEM” and published on Aug. 15, 2002 in the name of Whitney; U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0273406, entitled “METHOD AND COMPUTER NETWORK FOR CO-ORDINATING A LOAN OVER THE INTERNET” and published on Dec. 8, 2005 in the name of Lebda et al.; U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0247975, entitled “PROCESSES AND SYSTEMS EMPLOYING MULTIPLE SOURCES OF FUNDS” and published on Nov. 2, 2006 in the name of Shapiro et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,149, entitled “LENDER DIRECT CREDIT EVALUATION AND LOAN PROCESSING SYSTEM” and issued on Feb. 22, 2000 in the name of Dykstra et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,403, entitled “COMPUTER IMPLEMENTED AUTOMATED CREDIT APPLICATION ANALYSIS AND DECISION ROUTING SYSTEM” and issued on Mar. 2, 1999 in the name of DeFrancesco et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,201, entitled “AUTOMATED PURCHASING CONTROL SYSTEM” and issued on Apr. 15, 1997 in the name of Langhans et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,226, entitled “FRAUD DETECTION USING PREDICTIVE MODELING” and issued on Oct. 6, 1998 in the name of Gopinathan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,721, entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR REAL TIME LOAN APPROVAL” and issued on Feb. 9, 1999 in the name of Norris; U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,750, entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR PRE-AUTHORIZATION OF INDIVIDUAL ACCOUNT TRANSACTIONS” and issued on Nov. 23, 1999 in the name of Watson; U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,154, entitled “METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR DETECTING FRAUD IN A CREDIT CARD TRANSACTION OVER THE INTERNET” and issued on Feb. 22, 2000 in the name of Pettitt; U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,103, entitled “FINANCIAL RISK PREDICTION SYSTEMS AND METHODS THEREFOR” and issued on Sep. 12, 2000 in the name of Basch et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,546, entitled “RISK DETERMINATION AND MANAGEMENT USING PREDICTIVE MODELING AND TRANSACTION PROFILES FOR INDIVIDUAL TRANSACTING ENTITIES” and issued on Dec. 11, 2001 in the name of Gopinathan et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,539, entitled “PREDICTIVE MODELING OF CONSUMER FINANCIAL BEHAVIOR” and issued on Aug. 6, 2002 in the name of Lazarus et al.
Other examples of financing and loan processing systems and methods include the following:
The “BILL ME LATER” service, offered through CIT Bank, Salt Lake City, Utah (see, http://www.bill-me-later.com/wss/index.do); and the “TELECHECK” service, offered through FIRST DATA CORPORATION (see, http://www.firstdata.com/product_solutions/payment_solutions/telecheck/index.htm).
Among those benefits and improvements that have been disclosed, other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures. The figures constitute a part of this specification and include illustrative embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.